Werewolf Trackdown
by rockstarr5545
Summary: Sequal to Werewolf Princess, Nodoka's condition keeps getting worse ever scince Negi left and Yue's group is worried. Asuna's group learns that finding Negi is the easy part, getting him back alive is where things get tricky. Reaad as they battle their werewolf foe and try to save the others before it's too late.


**Me: Hello, this is the sequel to Werewolf Princess. Please read that one first, thank you. Oh and Koga the oc fan was the first to respond with the special word so he'll be a character in the book!**

**Dark: I can't believe how you ended the last one!**

**Luna: yeah, you needed more action!**

**Me: Shut up or I'll shove you in the dumb waiter!**

**Luna: *sigh* Rockstarr5545 owns nothing but the Werewolves.**

**Dark: Review the following word- Caterpillar, the first to review this will get to appear in the story!**

**Asuna's POV**

**Wentwood Forest**

**Wales**

"Run!" Asuna screamed as the beast ran towards them. "Adeat" Her sword came out and she faced the beast.

"Asuna-san!" Keade yelled and jumped to flank her, with the twins and Anya following suit. "We won't run, we'll fight with you."

"Yeah Asuna, we won't leave you here alone." Said Fumika

"Not after what we've been through!" Said Fuuka

She was right, it had been four months since they started their look for Negi. Nekane and Anya were now helping out because Negi had gone home but left again without a word. Nekane stayed at the house to see if he came back, and to receive information on Nodoka's condition. While Anya went to help out, and guide the group through Wales.

The beast stopped and roared angrily. The girls got ready for an attack but were taken by surprise as a white flash shot out and hit the beast in the side. "Stay away from my students!" Asuna whipped around to see the older version of Negi.

When the beast was defeated she walked up to him and punched him hard. "How could you leave like that? Come on, we need to get you back soon. Yue and Paru wrote a few days ago about Honya-chan's condition getting worse, if we don't get back soon, she'll become totally unresponsive." Asuna started out yelling but as she talked her voice shrank to a whisper. "Yue said Honya-chan just does whatever someone tells her, and we need you to break her out of it."

Negi looked them over, "I can't go back girls, besides why do you need me? If my memory serves Nodoka was involved with that wolf." Negi turned around and leaving when the sound of the girls crying made him look back. To Negi's surprise even Asuna was crying, the sight left him speechless.

"What's the point, by now Nodoka-san's probably given in to Blade's constant proposals. You should have taken her away then and there instead of come looking for Negi!" Anya cried out. Then she glared at Negi "This is entirely your fault! If you hadn't jumped to conclusions, and run off, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She grabbed the closest thing she could find and threw it at him.

"Anya, you weren't there, you didn't have your heart ripped out!" Negi tried pleading his case but Anya turned around and walked to the back of the group.

The next thing to happen surprised everyone, Asuna walked up to Negi and hugged him. "Negi, please come back with us. The wolves have ruined everything, and Evangeline's been imprisoned in her resort. Yue and Paru are now Halflings like Honya-chan, and Kotaro is missing! Please come back with us, we need you, and Honya-chan needs you. You're the only one that can break the werewolf's hold on her." When she pulled away Negi saw how desperate she was, the hyper and tough Asuna was now slightly broken.

With a heavy sigh Negi looked at the other girls, they were all a little broken. "Alright, I promise to go back with you." His heart fluttered when he thought of going back to Nodoka but he ignored the feeling.

The group then set off to see Nekane and hoped she had more news on things at Mahora. Unbeknownst to them they were being tailed by a professional tracker.

He opened his watch to reveal a communicator "Hey boss, it's Koga. The group has found Negi, do you want me to keep following or take them out?" Koga eyed the group hungrily.

"Just keep following them and report back when you know their next move." Blade's voice responded.

The tracker closed his communicator with an evil smile, he couldn't wait for the final order.

**Ooooo Cliff hanger! What will happen to Asuna's group? Well you'll have to wait to find out because now we have a line break! Stay tuned for more!**

**Yue's POV**

**Mahora Dorms**

**New werewolf castle**

Yue was sitting next to a sleeping Nodoka when she heard a light knock on the door. She opened it to find Natsumi there. "Come in." Natsumi smiled and walked into the room, removing her artifact.

"This really does come in handy, those wolves didn't even smell me." She looked down at Nodoka's still figure. "She's still getting worse isn't she. I got another letter from Nekane, Asuna's group has found Negi! They'll soon be on their way back." Natsumi paused "Do you think we could sneak her out of here to meet them?"

Negi was the only thing that could save Nodoka, it was worth a shot. "When will they be here?" Haruna had woken up to hear the conversation and now joined in.

"In a few days, should I go inform Chachamaru? We could use Evangeline's help." The only one on and out of the resort was Chachamaru, so the girls could relay messages to Eve through her.

"Yeah, I think that would be great." Natsumi sat on the couch to take a small break.

"How's Nodoka?" Haruna walked over to the window to let in some fresh air. They had been lucky enough to get their old room, though it took a lot of pleading on their part.

"She still hasn't woken up, it's been almost two weeks. What if she's given up on living and this is how she plans to end it." Yue felt torn, she wanted her friend to be well, but she didn't want her to be with Blade. "I'm starting to think this is like sleeping beauty or snow white, the princess under a curse that can only be broken by true loves kiss."

"Your right, and Negi will be here soon. Natsumi, we'll need you to sneak us out tonight. We should take Nodoka to the resort." Yue came up with a brilliant plan, they'd sneak out and when Negi came Natsumi could sneak him, and the others, into the resort. There they could come up with a plan to defeat the wolves.

"Well we'll need to leave soon while their still changing the guards around the resort."

The girls got ready for their next move while the other group got ready to come back.

**What will happen next? What will Negi do when he sees Nodoka? Will these questions be answered? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
